The Falling Tears of a Pharaoh
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: [Part 3 of Forbidden Love series] Having lost Yugi again, how can Yami continue his life? What does the future hold for the Pharaoh and his palace?
1. News from Above

Whoo! Finally, after months, Bazu is here, and Bazu is back with part three of the Forbidden Love series!

As a kind of 'fyi' piece, this installment is only going to be short - probably two or three chapters, plus an epilogue. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

For new readers' benefit: It is recommended that you read_ 'The Forbidden Love of a Pharaoh' _and_ 'Forever Dreaming of What Might Be' _since they're the two prequel parts to this fic. You can read it without, but it'll make more sense!

* * *

"Then it is agreed?" 

Yami nodded, maintaining his dignified posture. "Yes," he stated simply. "My kingdom shall provide to you three weeks from now ten thousand by eight cubits of linen, in return for fifteen cartloads of grain."

"I thank you, oh mighty Pharaoh," the white-skinned merchant responded smoothly, bowing deeply. "I assure you, I shall not let you down."

Yami eyed the man before him sternly. "Be warned, stranger from afar. My kingdom will not take kindly to yours if you should fail in this deal. We would both be best served if it should go through."

"I understand, oh Pharaoh," the man responded, bowing again. He had been warned repeatedly by his elders that Kemet's king, their Pharaoh, was revered in his country as a god-like being, and that he should be treated as such. However, he could not resist trying to slip a small amount of status for himself into the bargain, trying to ensure he was remembered so that he could be called upon for such lucrative deals in the future. "Should you need to contact me in the mean time, my name is Crawford."

"If I'd wanted your name, Crwfrd," the Pharaoh responded icily, not even trying to pronounce the man's name in an accent other than his own. "I'd have demanded it. Be gone from my sight, before I should choose to re-think our agreement."

The man in front of Yami visibly paled, even with his skin being far whiter than anyone else's present to start with, and bowed again hurriedly, before backing out of the room, keeping his eyes respectfully toward the floor all the way.

"Your highness…" one of Yami's advisors ventured once the door closed, signifying with certainty that Crawford had left the room. "If I may be so bold as to say so, the deal you just struck seems to be weighted somewhat in that man's favour…"

"On the surface, yes," the Pharaoh answered bluntly. "But Osiris has not granted us as plentiful an inundation as we had expected this year. If we are to avoid famine, we need to ensure we have enough grain to see us through. Deals such as these are the only way to secure that."

The advisors glanced at each other doubtfully, and the Pharaoh felt his temper flaring. "I am aware we have enough grain for this year!" he snapped. "But what if the inundation is low next season? And the season after?" Yami stood and stormed to the door, the guard stationed there opening it hurriedly for him. "I will _not_ let my kingdom fall into famine!" Yami paused before exiting, glaring at each advisor in turn. "And I would suggest you all bear Kemet's best interests in mind too."

* * *

Yami stalked down the many corridors of his palace, growling under his breath and pointedly ignoring any who dared try to catch his attention. He knew he'd over-reacted, and he didn't doubt the advisors were of that opinion too. Nowadays, though, it just seemed he couldn't help it. 

It had only been two weeks since Yugi had gone. The festival celebrating Yami's return to the throne had passed, and now he was back to running his kingdom – a kingdom that he'd soon found to be in much worse condition than he'd left it when he'd stolen away into the night. Set's influence – or, more aptly, Seth's influence – on the country had been anything but positive, and it was only now that Yami had returned that the people could begin to pick up the pieces.

There was barely a moment that passed when Yami didn't think about Yugi, and he knew that losing the young boy had upset him far more than he was allowing himself to believe or show. He was instead letting himself get caught up in his kingdom, allowing himself to get worked up about his duties, in order to avoid having to tackle his loss head-on. Right now, he wasn't sure he could handle it, and with so much work to be done he didn't feel inclined to try to either.

Set, on the other hand, had worked tirelessly since that day to reach the netjeru, (1) hoping to contact Yugi. If the slave truly were Horus' son, he would be there with him, and that would mean he could be reached. Set knew exactly what would be going through Yami's mind – that if Yugi had come back once, he might come back again – and he wanted to find out for him, or to at least bring him a final parting message to maybe ease his wounded heart a little. He felt that, if nothing else, he owed it to him, even if he hadn't been in control of his own actions.

Having taken Masika as his personal aide, trusting her judgement over the other trainees' following her decision to help the Pharaoh, he now worked non-stop, hardly even finding time to eat and not noticing his own slipping condition, in order to achieve his goal.

* * *

With a heavy, drawn-out sigh, Yami pushed the door to his personal quarters open, allowing Jou to close it behind him. The Pharaoh's recently promoted personal guard had seen him in this sort of mood often enough over the last week to know when he preferred to not be pampered, and that had definitely been one of those moments. Instead, he had simply stood to attention, sparing his master his gaze, and closed the door behind him as if it were the most normal thing in the world for a Pharaoh to look so haggard. 

Taking his crown off his head now that he was alone, Yami tossed it with a little less care than he should have among the other jewellery he wasn't presently wearing, before making his way across to his bed and sitting down on the edge of it. Groaning softly, Yami propped his forehead against his palms, elbows on his knees, and let his fingers sink into his hair. There, he sat in silence for a few moments, before a single whispered word crossed his lips.

"Yugi…"

That was the first time he'd spoken his love's name since the duel with Seth, and he hadn't realised it would hurt as much as it did. It felt like a knife was stabbing at his chest as he uttered those two syllables, not just in his heart but all over as one. Heartache, he'd known before, and this wasn't it.

To have lost Yugi once nearly killed him. Against any reasoning any mortal could have offered, though, Yugi had returned to him. They had been offered a second chance. To have lost that chance – to have been _destined _to lose that chance – hurt so much more than seeing Yugi dying before him had. It hurt more than all the pains he could ever recall had – it tore at him from the inside, eating him alive and burning him torturously slowly. The netjeru had cheated him; had given him a false sense of hope. To know that the very beings he served with his life would treat him that way hurt. To know that Yugi's 'second death' had already been arranged, and that they'd instructed Yugi to keep it from him hurt. To know that the kingdom he was now running was Yugi's gift to him hurt. He didn't want a reminder, and he didn't want to only have memories.

All he wanted was Yugi. And once he'd let that name slip out, he'd opened the floodgates to his emotions.

Yami physically shook as he felt anguish beginning to rack through his body, whispering softly so that Jou couldn't hear him. "It can't be…" he insisted. "It can't be… he can't have gone…"

Yugi had, though, and Yami knew it. No matter how strongly he tried to deny it, he knew it. The spot on the bed he sat on should have been where Yugi slept last night. The sun that shone in through the window, he should have watched rise with Yugi that morning. His lips shouldn't have been quivering in sorrow and pain; his lips should have been able to meet Yugi's right there and then, to take the pain away like only he had been able to.

Yami hated himself for thinking in the past tense like that, but he knew it was true. Yugi wasn't there any more, and one day he would have to accept it. He tried not to harbour hopes of him returning, however strong they were, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stand the heartache if Yugi couldn't. At the same time, though, he couldn't bring himself to completely push such thoughts away either. Right now, he wasn't emotionally strong enough to. Instead, he simply allowed himself to remain in a limbo, neither hurting nor dealing with it, until he had time to himself. With a kingdom in dire need of his services, that wouldn't be any time soon.

With a harsh, almost regretful sigh, Yami let the pain dilute again, allowing himself to become almost as cold and emotionless as before he'd first met Yugi. That was the way a Pharaoh had to be to run the kingdom, he reasoned, so that was what he would do.

Striding across to the large silver-mirror in his room, he adjusted his clothing to assume a more regal air, before taking his crown in his hands and setting it on his head once more. The final traces of sadness slipped from his eyes with this addition, both becoming as cold and hard as the rock torn from the earth to construct his statues.

And that was how it had to be.

* * *

With a menacing air about him, Yami strode down the corridors of his palace once again. Those that had tried to catch his attention the first time simply shrank away into the shadows now, telling themselves they would deal with it when the Pharaoh 'wasn't so preoccupied.' When he was in _these_ moods, unlike earlier when he had simply been angry, the piercing glare of his eyes seemed to read your very soul, as though tearing you open and reading you like the scrolls the historians wrote. While none of them had ever experienced him doing this, none of them wanted to be the first to feel his wrath either. Therefore, none of them admitted what they saw in his eyes, so that he wouldn't see it in theirs. 

Striding through into his throne room, Yami marched down the long central aisle with the charisma of an entire procession, a line of guards either side of him saluting as he passed them. Choosing to again ignore anyone who tried to catch his eye, Yami ascended the stairs to his throne once again, setting himself regally in his seat – and that was _his_ seat, not the one Seth had brought in – before casting an icy gaze across the entire room, which had fallen silent as soon as the doors had parted. "Begin," he stated simply, not caring to acknowledge his advisors.

Outside, there was a procession of people waiting to see the Pharaoh, bearing gifts from their countries, or seeking aid, or simply bringing him news from the far reaches of the empire. The gifts, he accepted with an air of gratitude, but without smiling, his features instead remaining stern throughout. The news, he listened to carefully, giving orders to be delivered if appropriate, before waving the messenger away. The requests he judged by merit, as he always had. Often, for all his coldness, he returned requests generously, knowing that the people were finding life harder right now. Others, though, were treated less generously, particularly in the case of one rich merchant who came seeking money 'as he did not have enough to get by.' There was later a concession among the guards that the man would have preferred imprisonment to the tongue-lashing that the almighty Pharaoh dealt him that day.

The final entourage, though, was enough to stir Yami from his resolute mood for a few moments. Slowly making his way up the aisle, leaning heavily on a young girl who had evidently helped him all the way from the palace temple, was Yami's High Priest, Set Nebkheprure. The pains of his labours had evidently taken their toll on him, for he was looking as thin and gaunt as some of the most hard-off members of Kemet's populace.

"Set? Masika?" the Pharaoh asked, rising from his seat and descending the steps hurriedly to meet them. "What happened?"

"He has toiled for days, oh mighty Pharaoh," Masika answered, bowing as deeply as she could without dropping the older man. "He is weak, and has barely eaten, but he has a message to bring you."

"…go on," the Pharaoh encouraged after a moment's silence. "What has he found?"

"Edfu," the High Priest managed with an evident effort. "The netjeru have commanded that you go to the Temple of Horus at Edfu with all due haste. They say you'll understand why."

"Edfu…" Yami mused softly. "The Temple of Hor-…"

Yami stopped as the significance of this sank in. Horus. _Horus._ The temple of Yugi's father…

Quick as a flash, Yami snapped back to his more authoritative mood, barking orders out to anyone and everyone appropriate. "Load my ark!" he commanded. "Prepare a crew immediately, and fetch Honda and Jou. Instruct them to assemble an entourage to accompany them with me on the journey." He turned to his advisors. "I leave the kingdom in your hands until further notice, and I swear that if you _dare_ make a single decision that angers me, you will feel no mercy."

All around him, people were bowing and scurrying about, readying to complete their tasks. Yami, though, was unaffected by the sudden commotion, instead turning his attention back to Masika and Set. "You, Masika, are welcome to come with me," Yami stated with a smile. "But be sure Set is tended to by an apothecary first."

"Pharaoh…" the priest protested weakly. "Please… grant me that I may journey with you. Have me treated on the ark if you must."

Yami visibly paused as he considered Set's request, weighing up the man's evident need for help with the knowledge that he had worked for two weeks to reach this information, and evidently wanted to see it out. "Very well," he eventually conceded. "But if I am not happy with your condition when we get there, you shall remain on the ark."

With that, the Pharaoh left, beckoning two servants to follow, and made his way to his personal quarters, ready to pack for the journey to Edfu.

* * *

(1) Netjeru: the Kemetic deities

* * *

Reviews, please? Thank you :holds out begging bowl:  



	2. To Edfu!

Final note on length here: This is going to be three chapters plus an epilogue. I'm sure you all can do the maths there.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, especially long-term fans of the series who've had to wait so long for this! I apologise _profusely!_

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The trip down the Nile, from Memphis to Edfu, was a long journey, one that took a few days. While this fact riled the Pharaoh, his impatience to find his reason for being summoned being by far his most prominent emotion, he tried not to let it show, instead attempting to use the time to glean information from Set and Masika. He was sure that whatever was waiting for him was going to be big news – almost certainly to do with Yugi or his kingdom – and he wanted to prepare himself for it as best he could. 

All they would tell him, though, was that the netjeru had summoned him. Masika professed to know nothing of what was said, though she always relayed this in a quiet, almost shameful voice, while Set gave the Pharaoh very little else to work with. He _could_ have simply ordered them outright to tell him all they knew or face execution for defying him, but what would that achieve? He had no proof that they knew anything else, and at any rate he knew that he wouldn't go through with it. They probably knew that too. Besides all that, he felt a nagging doubt about such action, like someone or something was warning him against it.

"Are you sure there was nothing else at all?" he questioned again, a touch of exasperation showing in his voice.

"Positive, oh mighty Pharaoh."

Set's health had improved greatly over the last couple of days. While he was still a shadow of his former self physically, his spirits were high and he looked better overall. He was no longer dependant on others to perform tasks for him or to help him walk, and his former 'confident' personality had also returned, much to the disconcertion of any crewmembers that crossed him, especially when he was performing rituals. After all, even on an ark, one couldn't afford to neglect one's duties.

_Especially_ on an ark, in fact.

Yami gave a groan of annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, before standing at his full regal height and addressing Set. "Be sure to inform me if anything comes back to you, or if the netjeru tell you anything else."

"But of course, oh mighty Pharaoh."

With a frown and almost inaudible muttering, expressing his irritation to the world at large, Yami turned and made his way down the length of his ship, standing beside the navigator and clearing his throat to attract his attention – though given the man's snap salute, it hadn't been necessary. "How long until we arrive at Edfu?"

"If we continue at this speed, oh mighty Pharaoh, we should arrive before the sun peaks in the sky," he replied confidently, though he still managed to keep a touch of respect in his voice. "Certainly, it should not be long after."

Turning his attention skyward, shielding his eyes from the sun's immediate glare, Yami tried to work out roughly how long it would take. Relative to the amount of time they had already been sailing, they didn't have far to go at all. Given that Yami would have preferred to arrive there as soon as he'd received the news, though, it was still far too long for his liking.

"Very well," he eventually conceded, knowing he couldn't command Edfu to unearth itself and meet them halfway, or anything of the like. "Be sure to inform me of our arrival as soon as we have docked," he added, before turning and retiring to his personal quarters.

* * *

A while later, a rapping of knuckles on the door to his room alerted Yami to the presence of a guest. 

"Enter," he called absently, not bothering to look up from the pile of papyri he was reading. It seemed that poring over documents was how he spent almost all his free time nowadays, trying to ascertain for himself exactly how much damage Seth had done to his kingdom. While reports and word of mouth were all well and good, they often exaggerated where someone wanted a problem to have immediate attention paid to it; or understated where a person was unsure of exactly what the real figures were, the messengers almost always choosing to err on the side of caution. A report of thirty starved cattle could, in reality, have been anything from twenty to fifty, as was being confirmed to Yami with practically every document he looked over.

The door opened almost silently as the visitor stepped through, taking care to close it behind himself before clearing his throat and speaking in a firm, authoritative voice. "You asked to be informed when we arrived, oh mighty Pharaoh," Hiroto stated clearly.

Frowning, pinching his chin between thumb and forefinger thoughtfully, Yami stared at a particularly awkward document, before checking back against another one for reference, running his finger down the page as he searched for the required information. "That's right…" he responded, only half paying Hiroto attention. With a soft curse and much grumbling, Yami delved into the pile of documents he'd already read, apparently searching for another sheet with some information he needed.

Hiroto hesitated a few moments, before hesitantly venturing, "Uhm… we have arrived, oh mighty Pharaoh…"

Yami looked up at Hiroto, blinking a couple of times, before he caught on to what the man meant. "Oh!" he exclaimed, hurriedly shuffling his papyri into a few vaguely neat stacks and standing up. "Then let us disembark!"

Striding out onto the deck with an air of determination about him, Hiroto trailing behind, Yami began to bark orders out to the men on board, dictating who would escort him, who would stay to guard the ship, which packages and offerings should be brought with them and so forth.

A soft, smooth voice drifted to the Pharaoh as he gave his last order, the owner sure of the answer to his question but still creeping slightly, just to be safe. "I trust Masika and I are to join you?"

Yami turned to face Set, a look halfway between amusement and a smug 'I _knew_ that was coming' on his face. "I'm surprised you're even giving me a choice," was all he offered by means of a reply, before turning his attention to the leaving party again, yelling at Jou and Hiroto to get their men in line.

* * *

The procession of Pharaoh, High Priest, assistant and guards made their way quickly through Edfu, with very little ceremony and very few pauses. The people of the city, horrified that they hadn't prepared for their Pharaoh's arrival – even though they hadn't been informed – lined the streets as quickly as they could, word spreading through the populace like wildfire. As their lord passed, they all dropped to their knees and touched their foreheads to the ground (1), not raising their heads until the entire procession had passed, and not leaving the streets until their Pharaoh was out of sight. 

All this, though, failed to faze Yami, who simply led the procession ever onward, flanked by Jou and Hiroto as they bore down upon the temple. His face, set in a grim, determined expression, hid the turmoil of emotions and questions whirling about his mind.

What was he going to find? A messenger? A sign? Was he to be granted a vision? Would one of the netjeru, or indeed even Yugi himself, be waiting for him?

Why had he been summoned? Why was it so important that he visited the temple at Edfu, rather than Ipet-isut (2), which was so much closer, or even the palace's shrines? Surely either would have made more sense, rather than travelling the length of his kingdom?

Even more importantly, what was he going to be told? Yami was sure that Set knew, either from gut feeling or because the netjeru had told him personally, but had given up on extorting such information from him. Maybe the gods had commanded him not to tell – that was, after all, the only reason Yami could see for him to maintain his silence for so long. It would also explain Masika's apparent reservations about the whole trip.

Maybe, Yami realised with a sinking heart, it was to be bad news – news that he wouldn't believe without hearing it directly from the source. As much as this thought distressed him, though, he marched resolutely forward, determined that he should not falter now.

The final hurdle was always the hardest to clear, and he'd be damned if _he_ was going to fall.

Eventually, the procession halted – at Yami's command – at the base of the temple, many sets of eyes gazing up at it. As many times as Yami had been here – he had to visit at least once a year to perform ceremonies for Horus – it never ceased to awe him. The scale and grandeur of the temple was among the finest in his kingdom, and rightly so for the netjer that ruled over both upper and lower Kemet.

With a heavy sigh, knowing he was about to take one of the biggest metaphorical steps of his life, Yami turned to the party behind him. "You two," he stated, indicating Jou and Hiroto. "Are to come with me."

He turned to face Set and Masika. "You as well."

As the two both bowed in acknowledgement, Yami turned to the remainder of his guards. "You are to stay here. I'm sure you all know your roles."

As the men saluted simultaneously, Yami beckoned to his four followers, leading them up the stone steps to the vast entrance, the route feeling longer than ever before. He felt the gnawing doubt in his stomach growing stronger as he neared the top, his mouth going dry and his heart beginning to race as the rear wall of the temple came into sight over the crest of the steps. It wouldn't be long now.

A little further…

Two more steps…

One more step…

Yami froze as he was finally able to view the entire temple, his eyes locking on a small and very familiar figure kneeling before the altar.

"Yugi!"

* * *

(1) In ancient Egypt, this was the highest mark of respect you could give. Even in the Kemetic legends, this is how the netjeru greeted each other. 

(2) Ipet-isut – the name the Kemetic people gave to the temple of Karnak, meaning 'most select of places'.

* * *

Please review? You know you love me... :flutters eyelashes: 


	3. Revelations

Last chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy!

_

* * *

Yami froze as he was finally able to view the entire temple, his eyes locking on a small and very familiar figure kneeling before the altar._

"_Yugi!"_

* * *

The figure knelt before the altar gave no sign initially that he'd heard Yami, instead bowing deeply so his forehead touched the floor. Kneeling up once again, the figure spoke a prayer softly, though it only came as a mumble to Yami's group, before standing and striking a small fire beneath a bronze bowl. Very soon, the scent of incense filled the air, and the young boy placed a bowl of water on the altar, offering it to the large hawk-headed statue of Horus behind it. 

Only then did he turn round, looking over his shoulder and giving the group a pleasant smile. "Greetings, Pharaoh," he said softly, a humorous twinkle in his eye. "Come in, and meet my father."

"Yugi…?" Yami asked again, much more softly. "Is it… really you?"

The figure nodded with a bright smile, before turning and beginning to briskly walk the length of the hall toward the ensemble at the entrance. Yugi was no longer dressed in the slave attire Yami had grown so accustomed to seeing him in, but instead now wore a ceremonial kilt, held in place with a golden sash adorned with a scarab buckle. The buckle itself would be worth a fortune; made of gold and embedded with a large ruby to represent the sun the scarab carried, and emeralds to form the scarab's wing case. The broadcollar about Yugi's neck and shoulders was even more enchanting, the finely-smoothed beads it consisted of being made of gold, amethyst and garnet, each of which glinted in the light as he moved. A small crown sat on his head, with the protective Wadjet-snake on the very front, and in his right hand he carried a golden ankh. There seemed to be a soft aura about him that made the group physically feel more relaxed – not a visible aura, but just a pleasant atmosphere radiating from him.

After what felt like an eternity to Yami, Yugi came to a stop in front of them. "You are allowed in, you know," he said softly, a light sheen of tears coming into his eyes. "Dad won't harm you…"

"Yugi…" the Pharaoh whispered softly, reaching out one trembling hand to caress Yugi's cheek. "You're…"

Yami didn't have time to finish his awe-struck sentence, before a gentle sob came from Yugi as the boy flung himself into the Pharaoh's chest. "Yami…" he sniffed softly, wrapping his arms round his lover's chest tightly. "I've missed you so much…"

The Pharaoh returned the hug almost immediately, nearly squeezing the breath out of Yugi in his delight. "It's so good to see you again, little one," he whispered softly, swallowing a happy sob of his own "It's so good to have you back…"

Nuzzling his face gently against Yami's chest, Yugi gave a soft sigh, before loosening his grip again. "You'd all better come in," he stated. "There's a lot that I have to tell you."

* * *

Yugi led the assembly into a small annex room, a private space where they wouldn't be disturbed, and gestured for them to sit where they felt appropriate. Yami and Set both sat on a stone block, while Masika set herself down on the floor beside them and Jou and Hiroto stood by the entry, going into their guarding routine even when relaxing. 

Yugi smiled softly round at the group, before taking a seat himself opposite Yami and Set, so that they could all see and hear him. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, almost nervous, and occasionally fiddled with the hem of his kilt as he let them all settle down.

Eventually, sighing softly to indicate he was ready to speak, Yugi began talking. "I guess the first thing to tell you is that yes, it was Seth who caused all that trouble," the boy stated. "Set, everything that happened while you were under his power, the Netjeru have said you can forget about. You shan't be called to account for it."

The High Priest looked visibly relieved at this, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he bowed deeply from his seated position. "Thank you, _Khret-Heru._" (1)

Yugi bowed in return, waving the High Priest's new name for him aside. "I'm still Yugi," he reminded the man with a smile. "Just as you will still be Set Nebkheprure when you journey west too." (2)

"Masika…" he turned to the girl with a smile. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, and for Yami and Set. Rest assured that you will be rewarded justly."

Yugi beckoned the girl closer, and gently touched the top of the loop of the ankh to her forehead as she knelt before him. Silence fell over the room momentarily, broken only by Masika giving a soft gasp as a vision appeared before her mind's eye.

* * *

"_Gran'ma!" Masika scolded. "You know you're not supposed to be up and about so much."_

"_But dear," the older woman chuckled softly. "I feel fine today. It's strange… I had a dream last night, that Isis herself visited me… She took my hand and led me across the desert and back again, and when I woke up my legs felt ten years younger."_

_Masika frowned softly at her elderly relative. "Gran'ma," she reprimanded. "You know it never lasts. You'll tire yourself out and make yourself worse."_

"_That's the most peculiar thing though…" Masika's senior replied. "I was up at dawn today. Usually, I'd only last half this long at a stretch, but I still feel as fit as you…" The elderly lady smiled softly. "I've even managed to complete all your cleaning chores for today."_

_Masika gasped. "A… All of them!"_

_The older woman nodded again, a bright twinkle in her eyes that Masika hadn't seen for far too long. "So how about you go fetch that young man you keep talking about, hmm? 'Lateef,' was it? I've been dying to meet him…"_

* * *

Masika looked up at Yugi, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. "She's… she's going to be okay?" 

The boy smiled and nodded. "Mother's going to look after her for you. She'll be in perfect health for a good while yet."

A soft sob escaped Masika at this news, knowing that the one thing she wished for above all others was to be granted, and she too bowed down before Yugi, seeming like she didn't dare raise her head before being told she could. "Thank you so much," she whispered fervently. "To you and all the netjeru, thank you…"

Looking almost unsure of what to do, Yugi slipped down off his seat, kneeling beside the girl and pulling her up into a friendly hug. "You don't have to speak to me like that, you know," he rebuked softly. "I may be a god now, but I was still human twice before. I'd rather you remembered me as that."

Giving the girl one more friendly squeeze, Yugi looked across to Jou and Hiroto and offered them both a smile. "That's not to say that I intend to not use my powers, of course," he stated with a wink. "You two can count on me watching over you personally in the future. Next time a bit of luck goes your way, just think about where – or who – it may have come from. They say you make your own luck, but…" Yugi's smile widened into a broad grin. "That's not always the case."

The two both glanced at each other, a grin just as wide as Yugi's crossing their faces almost simultaneously, before they returned their attention to the younger boy and saluted smartly. "You can count on us to watch over you and your lover-boy there too," Jou stated with a wink. "That is, where appropriate, of course!"

At this, Yugi laughed a little, before his face fell. "That… won't be necessary…" he whispered softly.

"Then what I suspected was true."

Set, Hiroto, Jou and Masika all turned as one to look at the Pharaoh, who wore a gravely sombre expression on his face. "Everything you've just said… they may well be rewards, but they're also parting gifts too, aren't they?"

Jou and Hiroto both stared at Yugi, horror on their faces, while Set and Masika both looked away, closing their eyes. Yugi simply gave a small sigh and nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"But… but why!" Hiroto demanded, before anyone else could find their tongue. "You're a god! You're all-powerful! You should be able to come down here if you wanna!"

Yugi simply shook his head. "I may be a God, but I'm not all-powerful. None of us are, really. Without due reason, I can't stay down here…" Yugi swallowed thickly, his voice starting to sound a little more hoarse. "And I've fulfilled my destiny. My name will be remembered now, and Kemet was freed from the tyrannical rule, so I have no other reason to come back." Yugi wiped at one eye with the back of his hand, brushing some tears away. A faint, painful sounding whisper crossed the boy's lips. "This is the last time I can come down."

A sober silence descended on the room again, each person waiting for someone else to say something – _anything_ – in response to this. It was a silence that physically felt thicker as it grew; a silence that morphed from present to stifling to smothering, a thick blanket that became harder to escape from with every second that passed. Everyone avoided eye-contact, knowing fully well that the others were avoiding it too, and Masika even found herself holding her breath, in case it were too loud to be befitting of the moment.

Yami was the first one to move, feeling he should be the one to take the initiative. This was, after all, _his_ parting gift – his mind could be at rest now.

Yugi wasn't coming back.

Sliding down from his seat, Yami knelt on the floor in front of Yugi, reaching out and pulling the boy close to his chest. This action finally caused the silence to break as a stifled sob came from Yugi, the boy burying his face against Yami's chest as he visibly struggled to hold back his tears. "Be strong for me, Yami…" he whimpered softly. "Be strong, and make Kemet great. Show the world what it takes to be a ruler, and…" Yugi broke down into full-blown tears as he spoke, clinging tightly to his lover's frame, never wanting to be torn away but knowing he would be soon. "And… n-never forget… I'll always love you…"

A second sob joined Yugi's as Masika broke down at these words, pressing her hands to her face and crying into them. Startled, Jou hurried across and pulled her into a soothing hug too, stroking her hair softly and gently shushing her, trying to help calm the girl. Hiroto stood by awkwardly, not sure what he should do, and while Yami visibly repressed his tears, Set sat stoically, his face solemn this time. "You told me more than that, Yugi," he stated flatly. "Why won't you tell him the rest?"

Yugi shook his head fiercely, still pressed tightly against his lover. "I can't…" he whispered. "I can't ask that of him… It isn't fair."

"Yugi, you're denying him the thing he wants most of all. You should at least let him have a choice," Set nearly snapped, evidently not happy about Yugi holding out. "Look at his face, and see with your heart. He still wants to be with you, and you're cheating him of the chance."

"Yugi…?" Yami enquired softly. "Is this true?"

Wiping his eyes with both hands, Yugi turned his blotchy, tear-stained face up to look at Yami. Upon seeing the small spark of hope in his eyes, Yugi felt the little resistance he'd been able to offer this last piece of information crumbling. "It… Yes…" he whispered. "There is still a way you can be with me…"

Yami looked almost hurt at this revelation, regarding Yugi with questioning eyes. "Then why didn't you tell me, little one?"

Yugi's head dropped again, and his voice came out almost inaudibly. "Because it will cost you your life."

Yami looked both stunned and confused at this, unable to understand why such a high price would be demanded. Eventually, though, recognition spread across his face. Yugi was being forced to journey west… but that didn't mean Yami couldn't travel with him.

"I…" Yami trailed off weakly. It was perhaps the first time in his entire life he'd come to such a tough decision – and not only that, but a decision he couldn't reverse. In this life, he had a kingdom. He had people he owed his life to, and they owed theirs to him. He had friends, he had advisors, and he had responsibilities. He loved every last person in his country…

But he loved Yugi too. Granted, Yami knew he would see him again whether it was now or later… but he didn't know if he could stand the wait.

"Pharaoh…" Set murmured softly. "I know this is a hard decision, but Yugi's time here is almost up. If you want to go with him, you'll have to choose soon."

Never before had Yami felt such a crushing difficulty in a single decision. It was more than difficult; it _scared_ him. While he knew what awaited him after death, letting go was still the hardest part. Knowing everyone and everything he'd leave behind, knowing everything he wouldn't do or see, and knowing everything he'd miss… Was it all worth it, to be reunited with Yugi sooner rather than later?

Regret etched into his features, Yami raised his head, staring down at his younger lover, before reaching out and touching his hand, letting his fingers brush over the soft skin and gently entwining his fingers with Yugi's. At that moment of contact, he knew what his decision was to be.

"Set…" he whispered softly. "…give me your knife."

"No."

Yami turned to glare at Set, his eyes flaring up angrily. "I said_ give it to me!_"

"Think for a moment, Yami!" Set snapped angrily. This caused the Pharaoh to recoil in shock – that was the first time Set had referred to him by his informal name. "If you take your own life, you'll be doomed to Duat (3) for eternity! You'll _never_ see Yugi!"

"He's right…" Yugi whispered softly, squeezing Yami's hand lightly in the hope of soothing him. "If you take your own life, you'll never pass the weighing of the heart. For you to come with me…" Yugi gave a small, regretful sigh again. "Someone else must damn themselves."

"And before you argue, Pharaoh," Set cut in, rising from his seat. "I already spoke to Yugi about this, when he relayed the original message to meet him here. He couldn't dissuade me, and nor shall you." Set tugged his ceremonial robe back, and pulled out a knife with an intricately designed handle and a wickedly curved blade – the very same one he'd used to kill Yugi, all that time ago.

The High Priest's voice softened. "It was because of me that you two were split apart the first time. It was because Seth possessed me that you were split again. Please, Pharaoh…" he urged softly. "My heart shall never be at rest until I make it up to you. Regardless of what the netjeru decreed, my heart is still heavy with guilt. For the sake of your love, please let me damn myself…"

Yami was visibly shocked by this offer, and slowly shook his head. "Set…" he whispered softly. "You've been my trusted friend since I was a child. No matter how much I may have resented you, you always looked out for me. I can't wish this upon you."

Set fixed the Pharaoh with a cool, emotionless gaze. "My Lord," he murmured. "Please, consider it my last act of service. I have already prepared myself."

"But…"

Set interrupted Yami before he could find a solid base from which to protest. "Yugi doesn't have long, Pharaoh. If you don't take my offer now, you may not be able to find him in the afterlife."

Yami turned to look at Yugi, who lowered his eyes wordlessly. That was confirmation enough for him that what Set was saying was true. He was obviously pained by this realisation, but it enabled him to come to a decision.

Yami closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Very well," he uttered in an undertone. "If it must be this way, I will have it no other. But…"

Drawing in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, Yami strode forward to Set. He stood and looked the priest in the eye, matching his gaze, before reaching up and removing his crown, placing it on the stunned priest's head. "Let it be this way also. You will succeed my kingdom in my name, with these people present to witness this transition by word, to later be confirmed by ceremony."

Momentarily at a loss for words, Set eventually caught up with himself again, bowing deeply to show his agreement. "As you wish it, my Lord…"

"Then, for my first act as Pharaoh…" he stated, his voice thickening as he raised the blade up to Yami's chest with a shaking hand. "I command you. Go with your lover to the next life, and watch over Kemet from there."

Set hesitated briefly, a fleeting moment of indecision flashing across his eyes, before he bit lightly on his lower lip, drawing in a deep breath through his nose to steady himself. A single, soft gasp of pain escaped Yami as the blade thrust forward, slipping between his ribs and piercing his heart. The Pharaoh slumped forward into Set's arms with a weak groan, clutching onto the man for support. "Thank you…" he whispered faintly, hissing as Set tugged the blade out.

"For you, my Lord…" Set replied, his voice cracking as a single tear slipped out. "Anything." He pressed a light kiss to the Pharaoh's forehead, before giving the man a final, encouraging hug. "Take my love and yours to the afterlife, and bring this land your blessings."

Stepping forward, Yugi bowed before Set before carefully taking Yami's dying body from his arms, hugging the Pharaoh close. With a soft moan of pain, Yami made a visible effort to hold on to Yugi, his eyes beginning to look more distant even as the boy kissed him lightly. "We'll be there soon," he whispered reassuringly to his lover. "I love you."

Looking up at the others, Yugi nodded his head to them, swallowing a lump in his throat as tears came to his eyes again. "Thank you all…" he whispered. "We'll be waiting for you…"

With those words and a soft smile on his face, he and Yami left to join the gods for the final time.

* * *

End

* * *

(1) Khret-Heru: translates as 'Son-of-Horus' 

(2) The Egyptians believed that, when you died, you were led west to the Hall of Judgement

(3) The Underworld of the Kemetic religion

* * *

Yes! T'is the end! ;; Still an epilogue to come though (I'll be working on it by the time this is posted!) so stay tuned, okay? Oh, and please review!  



	4. Epilogue

A/N: First of all, I apologise profusely for the delay in this chapter. Yes, I had started it before I posted the last one, as I claimed. I then had a nice thick block set in. That, coupled with the need for research and writing fics for the Yaoicon Fiction Anthology and Fiction Contest, led to the afore-mentioned delay. So I apologise muchly for that. There is further reason for the delay, and there is a link to said reason in my profile (I recommend you read this first chapter though). It's the link under 'Important Announcement'.

Also, the 'Judgement of the Heart' scene in this chapter is vastly, _vastly_ shorter than is detailed in the Papyrus of Ani and The Theban Recession, which together compile The Book of Going Forth By Day ('The Book of the Dead'). I have simply kept in enough for authenticity, since I don't suppose you'd want to struggle through 30,000+ words of translated scripts.

All translations (mostly terms spoken to the _netjeru_ and prayers) are by Dr Raymond Falconer, taken from The Egyptian Book of the Dead by Dr Ogden Goelet. As ever, if you want more info, I'm only an email away!

Also, please note – this is set 20 years after the last chapter. Hence why it is an epilogue. This is stated in the writing, but that's just in case you miss it.

* * *

"So I'm really dead?"

Anubis, stood at the bow of the ark, nodded his confirmation. "Your _ka_ left your body not long after the moon peaked," he stated. "You will be found in the morning."

The former High Priest Set Nebkheprure sat silently for a moment, digesting this information. It certainly wasn't the sort of news you heard every day of your life, after all. "And we're journeying west right now, then?"

Anubis nodded again, still steering the ark through the sky. He'd been through this discussion countless times before, and barely even had to think about his answers. "We will reach the Hall of Judgement shortly, where your heart will be weighed against the feather of Ma'at. I'm sure a man of your stature knows what comes after that."

Set nodded softly, leaning over to look down on Kemet from the ark. It was amazing how different his country looked from the air – even the great pyramids on the Saqqara plainslooked somehow unlike what he was used to. From on the ground, they were just… well, to the untrained eye, they were just immense buildings. From above, though, there was something far more alluring about them. It was like you had to be above them, to see them as the _netjeru_ did, to appreciate their true splendour.

The Nile, too, looked far more awesome from here. It was incredible just how vast an expanse of land it crossed. The gentle shimmer the moon's light provided it with meant it could be picked out as far away as the horizon, wending like a gigantic iridescent serpent through the desert. At one end, he could just pick out where it flowed into the sea, while at the other it split, before disappearing into the mountains.

Had he have been in a more positive mood, Set might have remarked on the beauty of the landscape by night. He might have deigned to ask questions of it, or even to ask the world at large what lay beyond Kemet's borders. As it was, despite these questions crossing his mind, Set merely acknowledged the view with a soft huff.

Truth be told, he wasn't feeling particularly positive. It was something of a difficult mood to achieve when you were safe in the knowledge that your soul was about to be devoured by Ammut.

Sighing, Set leaned back against the rear of the ark, turning his head so he could gaze across the landscape once more. If he was to be damned for all eternity, he may as well take some nice memories with him.

* * *

_"He's right…" Yugi whispered softly, squeezing Yami's hand lightly in the hope of soothing him. "If you take your own life, you'll never pass the weighing of the heart. For you to come with me…" Yugi gave a small, regretful sigh again. "Someone else must damn themselves."_

_

* * *

_

"We're here."

Set didn't need to ask where 'here' was – after all, the ark only led to one place. Without a word, he stepped off the ship and onto the awaiting stone steps. "And now?" he enquired, turning to face Anubis with a questioning look.

"Up those steps, you will meet the Gods of the Tribunal," he answered. "Before them, you must declare your innocence of each sin. You will then go on to have your heart weighed by Thoth, where-"

"It will be decided if I journey to the afterlife or my soul is fed to Ammut," Set finished for him. "Yes, I remember that part," he added dryly.

Truth be told, it had weighed on Set's mind almost every day since he'd been made Pharaoh. He may have been forgiven for allowing Seth to take control of his body, but how could he be forgiven for _murdering_ the Pharaoh? It was among the greatest of sins, and even Yugi had said that whoever did it would be damning themselves. No matter what he did to atone for it, no matter how much penance he paid and prayer he offered, the guilt was still there. It weighed heavily on his heart, and he was sure it could only tip the scales one way.

Every day for the last twenty years, Set had woken to the prospect of his soul being fed to Ammut. Every night, before he slept, it preoccupied his mind. In a way, he supposed, it would be a relief. No longer technically existing had to be preferable to existing with that sort of suffering.

Kneeling before Anubis and bowing down, touching his forehead to the floor, Set stood and bid him farewell before turning and beginning to ascend the stairs. He knew what was coming: a vast hall, where forty-two gods awaited his declaration of innocence, leading to the scales where his fate for the rest of eternity would be decided.

'Fantastic,' he mentally grumbled. 'It just delays the inevitable. I already know what's coming, so why not just let me pass by and get it over with?'

It wasn't long at all before he reached the top of the steps, and as he raised his head to look into the hall, he froze, awestruck. The hall was… well, 'magnificent' didn't cover it. It wasn't gilt. It wasn't inlaid with diamonds or rubies or sapphires. It was _vast,_ there was no denying that, but that alone didn't account for the impression it left. It was perhaps the intricately carved glyphs on the walls, or the ornate architecture, with towering pillars wrought with elaborate artwork that put even the finest temples to shame. Or maybe it was just the way the entire structure seemed to radiate its own soft light, like a halo.

Whatever it was, even the High Priest immediately felt humbled by it. Perhaps that was the aim.

Bowing his head again, Set walked a little less confidently than usual into the hall, not raising his eyes again until he felt the presence of the first god before him. Looking up, he swallowed thickly as he saw Re.

Drawing in a deep breath, meeting the god's gaze directly and immediately feeling a chill run through him at the awesome power he radiated, Set began to speak, his voice somewhat hoarse. "Oh Wide-Strider, who came forth from Per-Re," he began. "I have not done wrong."

This done, he knelt down before Re, touching his head to the floor, and stood and moved on to the next deity. This time, it was Atum who towered before him, a stern look on his face as he awaited the High Priest's testimony.

"Oh Fire-embracer, who came forth from Kheraha, I have not robbed."

Again, he bowed down, before moving on to the next god – Thoth. Set couldn't help swallowing another lump in his throat, knowing that he now stood before the god who would later decide his fate.

"Oh Nosey, (1) who came forth from Khemenu, I have not stolen."

Again, Set bowed and moved on. He completed this task before all forty-two deities, refuting various sins before each – knowing several to be untrue, particularly if he included his time under Seth's power – until he finally came to the Scales of Judgement. There, waiting for him, stood Thoth, with the feather of Ma'at in his hand. The Great Ennead – Hu, Hathor, Horus, Isis, Nut, Geb, Tefnut, Shu, Atum and Re – sat to the side, observing the trial, and further along sat Osiris, with Ammut by his side.

Thoth stepped forward to Set, one hand raised in front of his chest, and looked down on him sternly. "You, Set Nebkheprure, are now to be judged in the presence of Ma'at, of Thoth, of the Great Ennead and of Lord Osiris. Your heart shall be weighed against the Feather of Ma'at on the Scales of Judgement, where we shall see if your heart is true. If the scales balance, you will be permitted to proceed to _Sekhet-Hetepet_, where you shall roam with the _netjeru_ for eternity. However, should the scales tip, your soul will be fed to Ammut the Devourer and your body cast down into _Duat_. Do you understand?"

Set acknowledged this with a simple nod, before closing his eyes. He didn't particularly want to see what was coming.

Without a further word, Thoth reached into Set's chest, his hand passing through his body as though it were a spectral illusion, and calmly plucked his still-beating heart out from his chest, removing it painlessly from the High Priest before returning to the Scales. There, he set the heart down on one side, Ma'at's feather on the other, and stepped back to await the result.

Caught in a last moment of desperation, Set found himself furiously whispering a final prayer, pleading that he might be spared.

"Oh my heart which I had from my mother, oh my heart of my different ages, do not stand up as a witness against me, do not be opposed to me in the tribunal, do not be hostile to me in the presence of Ma'at, for you are the _ka_ which was in my body, the protector who made my members hale. Go forth to the happy place whereto we speed; do not make my name-"

Suddenly, a much friendlier voice cut Set off, a voice he recognised well. "You're wasting your time, you know."

The High Priest's eyes shot open wide. _'Yugi!'_

Looking up, startled, Set's jaw dropped as he saw Yugi stood by the scales, smiling at him. "Yugi… you're…"

Set raised a trembling hand – trembling in shock, more than anything else – and pointed shakily at the plate the feather was rested on. "You're… the scales…"

Yugi looked down at the scales, and grinned widely again. Standing there as if it were the most normal thing in the world, Yugi had the tip of one finger poised gracefully on the same side of the balance as the feather, intentionally keeping the two level. "Oh, you mean that?" he asked, gesturing vaguely with his other hand and giving the priest a coy wink. "Well, you know…"

Seeing Set's complete lack of understanding, Yugi's smile wavered a little. "Let's say I pulled a few strings, and nothing more," he explained in an almost conspiratorial tone. "They're willing to overlook my intervention, but they can't if we don't let it drop – you follow?"

Before Set could answer, Thoth cleared his throat loudly, indicating that he'd like to continue the ceremony. Turning to face the Great Ennead, Thoth spread his arms in a wide gesture. "Hear this word of truth. I have judged the heart of the deceased, and his soul stands as a witness for him. His deeds are righteous in the great balance, and no sin has been found in him. He did not diminish the offerings in the temples, he did not destroy what had been made, he did not go about with deceitful speech while he was on earth."

As the other members of the Ennead nodded their acknowledgement of this statement, Horus stood to speak. He was cut off, though, as Yugi grabbed Set's arm. "Which means Ammut can't have him, he can go with us, nothing to fear – he knows this part, so can we _please_ hurry on?"

Before any of the other deities could object, Yugi was dragging the stunned priest away with a small laugh, past Osiris and off to the doors in the distance which led to the afterlife.

The lord of the underworld sighed heavily, leaning back in his throne and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Horus," he groaned in a laboured voice. "He did that with the Pharaoh, and he did it with Set too. If you can't keep my grandson under control, I'll not be held responsible for my actions."

* * *

Beyond the doors, the former High Priest's eyes widened a little as he took in the world he'd been led to. "It's… It's just like Kemet…" he breathed softly, gazing up and down the length of what appeared to be a farm on a bank of the Nile.

"Almost," Yugi smiled. "It's better. We all have our same roles as on Earth, but life is easier. There's no pressures, no worries, and if you can't do the job for any reason, the shabti buried with you can do it instead. It's just…" Yugi turned his gaze up to face the priest. "It's _nice…_"

"So… you are still the Pharaoh's slave?"

Yugi blushed at this question. "I… guess you could put it that way," he admitted somewhat nervously, flapping a little with his hand.

"And I am to be his Priest?"

Yugi nodded at this, cheeks still aflame. "Perhaps not with exactly the tasks as in Kemet, but yes, that will be your official role."

"Then where is my Pharaoh?"

"Here."

Jumping a little at the voice that suddenly came from behind him, Set spun round and broke out into a wide grin as he finally set eyes on his Lord for the first time in twenty years, a sight he never thought he'd have the honour of seeing again. Yami no longer wore his crown, but the white tunic and red cape remained, as did all his other jewellery. He also still had that same strong but friendly glint in his eyes as he regarded his friend. "Good to see you again, Set."

The High Priest, unsure of exactly how he should react, managed to extend a hand to his lord, the same wide grin still stuck on his face. "Good to see you too, my Pharaoh."

"If you two are done," Yugi said as they shook hands. "I think we have to show Set round the place. There's a lot he needs to pick up."

Yami laughed softly at Yugi's attempt at showing authority, pulling him into a hug and pressing his face against his chest, ignoring the muffled indignant squawk the boy made as he tried to struggle free. "What's the rush, love?" he asked softly, ducking his head to one side with a chuckle as the boy swung an arm wildly. "You should know best of all…"

The pharaoh favoured Set a small smile. "We've got all the time in the world."

* * *

End

* * *

(1) This is the translation given in the book. I can only assume it's meant in the least insulting way possible!

* * *

A/N: And there it is! The culmination of well over a year's work. It's almost like saying goodbye to an old friend, seeing it finished… but it had to happen, right?

To everyone, whether you've reviewed once or every single chapter, I thank you all for your support, and hope to see you in the future. I also hope it was as much fun to read as it was to write, because believe me – it's been a blast!


End file.
